Letting Go
by MurderAnthem
Summary: When Bella's parents die, she moves in with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his daughter, Alice. The two girls grow close. But why is Bella changing? And who is Edward? Will Bella fall in love? Rated M for adult themes and language.
1. Moving In

**Let Go**  
The Remastered Edition

_Author's Note: I've added more character development(hopefully) and altered several chapters, some minor and some major. Several of the songs have also changed and the story is now longer and officially ended...once I get it all up. I'll post chapters as I finish them. There's few changes in this chapter but please enjoy it. Also, if you do happen to listen to my recommended songs, they can all be found on YouTube, or at least most of them. In case you forgot: Edward doesn't live with the Cullens and this is an all human story.  
__****__Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination...  
This disclaimer is for all chapters cause I don't feel like typing it anymore  
_

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song**: **Mad World-Alex Parks

I'll admit it I was looking forward to moving in with the Cullens, but to be honest, I was somewhat forced to. My parents recently died but my best friend, Rosalie, has been so good to me. She been the 'shoulder to cry on' when I was in need of it and took my mind off the past. I had few living relatives that I was close to so it didn't bother me that I wasn't staying with them. The will that my parents left behind gave Alice's dad, Carlisle, guardianship over me. I've known Alice her whole life. I babysat her for Carlisle a few times while he was at work during the summer. She's just turned four and is so adorable.

Though it's not something I like to dig up, they had died in a car accident. It happened just a month before my birthday. The roads had been covered in sleet and it had been pouring down rain. Apparently, they had been drinking, which is surprising since my dad had been the Chief of Police in our small gossip-filled town, and I guess they lost control and drove off a cliff after missing a turn.

"We're here, Isabella," a soft voice reminds me. I pull myself out of my latest nightmares and memories. We had been driving for two hours or so. I had refused to go to the funeral but Carlisle seemed to respect that. We proceeded to the burial grounds then left. "Oh, okay. Great!" I exclaim in forced happiness. Truth was I was still mourning. It was only natural, I suppose. I unbuckle and open the car door of the Mercedes. The trunk pops open and I grab my two suitcases.

"Here. Let me get those for you," Carlisle suggests. Without another word, he grabs them. I reach for my duffle bag but somehow he already has that too. I slam the trunk close and thank him. "Sure, it's no problem," he tells me. I smile up at him and race to get the door. Alice opens and squeals, "You're here!" "Yeah, in the flesh," I gesture to myself. "Glad to see that you're happy again." "Well, I'm trying," I admit truthfully. She moves aside, grinning, and I roll my eyes jokingly and enter their house.

I walk into the living room and Alice joins me on the couch. The familiar flat screen TV is hung on the wall. I reach for the remote but she gets to it before I do. "Ha," she laughs. I shove her playfully and she shoves back, giggling the whole time. The TV comes to life and cartoon images appear on the screen. The sounds drone on but I'm lost in thought again. I think that I'll like it here. I mean I don't have much choice but Alice is a great kid and Carlisle seemed fine. She finishes her show so I watch E! then Carlisle calls us for lunch. I'm not really sure what to call him: Dad, Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, or what? So I decide to not call him anything. The aromas drift to me and I inhale. Yum, it smells like some kind of exotic Italian cuisine. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food on my plate was completely gone. It was excellent and I look at the clock. It's nearly 3:30. Wow, we used to never eat lunch this late. Don't dwell, I warn myself.

"Bella? Hello?" a voice penetrates my thoughts. "Oh, sorry," I say, blushing. "I was thinking." It was Carlisle's voice. He was the one talking. "Are you going to answer?" "Oh, umm, I wasn't really listening," I feel stupid. He sighs but doesn't look upset. "That's fine. I said you wanted your own room, right? It's already set up but we can change that, if you'd like." What kind of stupid question is that? "No. It's perfect. I'd like having my own room, if it's not too much of a problem," I say in an innocent voice but he doesn't seem to notice. He nods and turns to Alice, who is sitting next to me.

"Alice, would you mind taking Bella's things to her room?" I want to melt into the floor. Alice shouldn't have to do that. "I can get it," I speak up. "Alice will get it. Won't you, sweetie?" She looks happy to be of any help. I think he noticed that. "Yeah, Bella. You're our guest." She has such good manners even for a little kid. Carlisle taught her well. She disappears and I detect a faint thump as she drops the load down. I feel his eyes on me as I finish up but ignore it. Was he nervous like I was? I didn't know what to say to him. I quickly get up from the table and take my plate. I rinse it in the sink then place it in the dishwasher. I jump about a foot in the air when I turn around. "Jeez." "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." he confesses sheepishly. For some reason, I sense something in his tone. Don't kid yourself, I tell myself and force myself to smile.

"No, it's alright. Uh…lunch was great. Thanks," I stutter awkwardly, staring at my feet. I attempt to go around him but he makes no effort to move. Instead, he places his hand on my shoulder and his eyes find mine, my breath catching in my throat. His smile is mesmerizing and he says in his velvety voice, "You're quite welcome. I hope you like it here." That was all he wanted to tell me! His hand is gone and I'm left standing there speechless. My mouth must have been hanging open because his hand, ever so light, closes it. I blush and leave the room quickly. I grab the things that Alice couldn't carry and sprint upstairs.

I'm mad at myself for liking the way he smiled at me. I'm sure he's got at least five years on me, maybe more. Maybe telling Alice to take my things up was just a ploy? But to do what? Alice walks into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What happened?" she asks in a somewhat annoying tone. "Nothing. Why are you asking!" I snarl defensively. She seems oblivious to it. "Calm down, silly. I just wanted to know if anything happened cause your face is red." "Oh, umm, your dad told me a funny joke." I suppose that was believable because she shuts up…for a minute. "Oh. I'm so glad that you're here. You're like my sister now!" she shouts. "I guess so."

She keeps prattling on and on. I eventually tune her out and lay my head on my pillow. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up, my room is dark. I feel like a jerk…sorry, Alice. I blink several times. My eyes adjust to the darkness then I let out a small shriek. It looks like someone is sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. No, that's my imagination. I blink again. No, something is definitely there. I'm a little scared to turn on the light. Who or what could it be!

* * *

_Author's Note: Short but there it is. _


	2. Me & My Crazy Imagination

_Author's Notes: I've added a little bit more Alice in this chapter along with other small changes. Enjoy. _

**Bella's POV**

Recommended Song: Feedback-Laura Steel

I reach over and turn on the lamp on my nightstand. I clench my teeth together and glare at the chair. Wow, I need a therapist! _Relax, Bella_. It's the hoodie I had taken off when I came upstairs. I catch my breath and get up to go wash my face. That usually relaxes me. I open up the door and yelp in surprise. "Bella, shhh," a voice commands. It's Carlisle. He must have come to check on me.

I feel like an idiot trying to explain what happened. But maybe, it wasn't so bad. It just so happens that he mustn't sleep with a shirt on. I must say that he was in good shape and I snuck a look or two at his taut physique. Pull yourself together, my conscience told me. I don't want too! Shut up! I told it. Bella, I'm ashamed of you. That's Alice's father you're talking about, it yelled back. Hmm, for once you're right, I declare. Why am I even having conversations with myself? He stared at me strange but his face softens and his voice was gentle.

"Get back to bed please. You're going to wake everyone up." And by everyone he meant…who? Alice? Definitely not her. You could set off fireworks in her room and she wouldn't even flinch. He shuffles back to his room and looks back over his shoulder. I swear, even in the pale moonlight coming from the lone window in the hall, I saw him wink at me. There I stand, dumbfounded again. Okay, I thought, that was weird yet I liked it, enjoyed it in fact. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here, I tell myself before drifting back to sleep.

"Stop it," I grumble as something wet drips onto my face, swatting at the air and turning onto my side. A sudden flood covers me and I bolt upright. "Bella! Get up!" Alice giggles. The cool liquid runs down my neck and soaks my shirt. "Alice!" I shriek, getting up to chase her, "You're so dead!" She flees from the room, laughing as she runs back downstairs. I run down the stairs, inches behind her. She giggles and screams, dashing into the kitchen.

"Don't let her get me!" she screams hysterically like I was some psycho murderer. Carlisle nearly drops his steaming mug of coffee in his hand as she latches onto his legs. He stares down at her then back up at me. "May I ask what on earth is going on here?" he asks with slight irritation in his voice. Alice sticks her tongue out, which he doesn't notice, and I sigh. "Alice was, uh, Alice threw water on me," I tell him, wondering why he didn't notice that my shirt was soaked. He shoots her a look. "You know better." She pouts, staring up at him. "I'm sorry, daddy." He shakes his head. "You're not apologizing to me." She frowns and buries her face in his legs. "I'm sorry, Bella," she sniffles. "Alice, it's okay. It was a little funny and I acted kind of crazy." She raises a brow and wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "Kind of?" We both laugh and she lets go of him. He finishes his coffee and dismisses himself. "Well, I'd better be going. You be a good girl, okay?" She assures with an "I will." He glances to me. "I expect you can handle this." "Yeah," I answer quietly. He leaves and I lock the door behind him.

"Be right back." I run upstairs to change out of my shirt and into jeans and tee. I drape the wet shirt over the back of the chair in the corner and go back downstairs. I pour myself a bowl of cereal. "Alice, are you hungry?" "No, I already ate." "Oh…what do you want to do today?" I ask as I start munching on my Frosted Flakes. "Can we go to the playground?" she asks in a cute voice. "Sure, just let me finish this and then I need to get ready." She nods excitedly and leaves to watch cartoons. I wash my bowl out of habit. I really need to get over this.

"I'm going upstairs. Stay there," I shout as I rush into the bathroom. I brush my teeth. After that, I grab my make-up bag and pull out my black eye-liner. I carefully apply it then add dark blue eye shadow to my lids to match the stripes on my shirt. I put on a dab of lip gloss. I brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail. I run into my room and grab my worn out pair of clogs. Perfect, I think, as I go back downstairs. Alice is right where I left her. She smiles up at me and jumps off the couch. She takes my hand in hers and leads me to the door. "Oh! Hang on!" I exclaim. I grab my phone off the kitchen counter and the spare house key then meet her at the door again. I take her hand this time and lock the door behind us.

We walk to the playground since it's not too far away. We get there and are the only people in sight. How odd…this place was always bustling with little kids and their parents. She climbs around on the play equipment, slides down the wave and tube slides, falls, and does about everything else for about fifteen minutes. During that time, I'm texting Rose. I tell her about moving in with Carlisle, the whole room deal, how I scared myself silly last night, and about this morning. I decided to leave out the whole bit about yesterday in the kitchen and the part about Carlisle checking on me.

She replies back wondering why I was at the playground. I laugh to myself and reply that I was there because of Alice, not that I minded. My phone bleeps to warn me that the battery is low. I tell her I have to go and I shut it off, shoving it into my pocket. There was a tug on my arm. "Will you push me on the swing?" a small voice asks. "Of course, Alice." She sits her bottom on the swing. "Ready? Hold on tight." I tell her. "Higher, Bella." I push her until my arms feel like they're going to give out but it was worth listening to her squeals of joy. We stay at the playground until the sun starts to go down. "Whoa, we need to get back to your house." "Don't you mean ours, silly," she wonders. "Yeah. Sorry." We get about half way there when she complains that her feet hurt. I bend down and she wraps her small arms around my neck. I'm ecstatic when the house comes into view, not noticing how tiring carry her was. I crouch down, letting her get off so I can unlock the door.

Carlisle is sitting on the couch, his face emotionless. "Alice, go upstairs please." He rises up, a glare etched onto his face. "Bella, you know it's pretty damn irresponsible to just leave without warning. I couldn't get a hold of you and I didn't know where in the hell you two were." I'm shocked that he just swore and at me! He was like Mr. I Will Never Taint My Lips with Curse Words. "I-I thought it would be okay." "Well, you thought wrong"-his voice lowers-"Go get Alice and tell her it's time to eat." For some reason, when he yelled at me, it hurt enough to make me want to cry. I didn't want him to worry about Alice or to make him mad. I knock on her door and say through the door, "Alice, we're going to eat. Come downstairs."

I head back downstairs and he's blocking the entrance to the kitchen. His arms are folded in front of his chest and he's leaning against the wall. His tone is perfectly calm, "Do you have something you'd like to say?" "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He ponders that a moment then says, "Apology accepted." He moves and sits down at the head of the table.

Alice comes into the room and sits next to me. "Daddy, don't be mad at Bella. We had lots of fun." He glowers at me another minute but it fades. "I'm not. Bella and I have come to an understanding." Pfft, sure then quit staring! The food's fine but I just want to leave. I load my plate away in the dishwasher and head towards the stairs. "Going somewhere?" "I was going to my room." I say without turning around. "Alright, just don't be doing senseless things."

Yeah, because I do that all the time, I think bitterly. What was his problem? I said I was sorry…get over it. I throw on my pajamas and I punch my pillow in anger. It sags once I do. I frown, adjusting it before resting my head on it. I slip my ear buds in. The music blares, almost echoing in my head, until it becomes trance-like and lulls me to sleep.

I blink several times, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as I feel myself sink. No, that's not me. It's my bed. I jerk away when a hand touches my shoulder. "Good. You're awake, "a husky voice whispers. The lamp is turned on and I'm temporarily blinded. "Sorry," the voice chuckles. What the heck is he doing in here? I suddenly realize that I'm pretty exposed in my low cut cami and shorts. I reach for the nearest article of clothing since I figured I couldn't get the blankets out from under his weight. My hoodie that I still haven't put away is in my hands. I pull it over myself while he watches in amusement.

He no longer whispers as he says, "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I just don't want something to happen to Alice…or you, either." "No, I totally understand. It's fine," I say, hoping he'll go away. He stares at me, weighing my answer I guess, and I feel slightly uncomfortable. But he seems satisfied then gets up. "Good night, Bella." He closes the door behind him. 'Good night, Bella,' I repeat in a mock voice. If he wanted me to have a good night, he would've let me sleep. I sit there another moment and an idea pops into my head. Maybe I could convince him to let me have a party. I haven't seen my friends in weeks besides Rosalie and Emmett, occasionally. I lock the door and turn off the lamp. Let's see you get through that! I think before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

_Author's Note: Not much to say…more minor changes. _


	3. Things Are Going My Way?

**Carlisle's POV  
**Recommended Song: Bad Things-Jace Everett

I roll over on my side and close my eyes. Just ten more minutes, please. My alarm clock continues to disagree and keeps its annoying beeping going. I reach over and pound the snooze button. I will get up when I feel like it. Apparently not…Alice waltzes into my room without even bothering to knock. "Alice, I'm trying to sleep," I mumble. She cracks a smile and says, "Wake up. Bella made breakfast." Hmm…something's up. I glance at the clock, seeing that I'll be late if I don't get a move on. "Okay. I'm up." I toss the covers off and tell her, "I think I'm staying home today." "Yay! You never do," she cheers. "I know," I sigh with agreement. She flits down the stairs and I close the door.

I step into the scalding shower water. The burning sensation is almost pleasant after a while. I shut off the water and dry myself off. I wrap my towel around my waist and walk out of my bathroom. It takes forever to find a single pair of jeans. I tug on a dark blue polo and grab the phone off my dresser, dialing my work number. The receptionist gives her usual greeting but I stop her, "It's Dr. Cullen. Something's come up so I won't be in today." That wasn't a total lie, I suppose. "I'll let them know. Thank you."

I head downstairs and stop short. "Oh, Carlisle. I didn't see you coming down. I was just, ugh, coming to see if you were okay." I chuckle and she laughs nervously. "Yes, well I'm fine." I replay her first sentence over liking the way she says my name, wondering what other ways I could make her say it too. Shame on me, I think, as I follow her downstairs. Yet my shame is short lived as her derriere catches my attention. It seems only fair since she checked me out too. I quickly glance away as she turns around and notice that the table is set. "Thank you, Bella"-I take my seat and she does the same-"May I ask why you made breakfast?" She swallows and says, "Actually, I was wondering if I, um…if I could have a party tonight." So that's what it was. She stares at me as I place the food in my mouth and chew.

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: Live It Up-Group 1 Crew

He sure was taking his sweet time. Didn't he have to leave for work soon? He comments that the food is good. "Sure…so are you going to answer?" I probably sound like an impatient bitch but I would need to get everything perfect since Rosalie said she'd invite a friend of Emmett's, Edward. I had only seen him once before but first impressions can be everything. "Patience is a virtue," he mutters.

I momentarily forgot he was here. I was lost in my own hopeless thoughts of Edward. He takes a sip of the orange juice that I had poured and sets the glass back down. He drags his tongue across his lips, lapping up the juice running down the corners of his mouth. I couldn't help but lick my own lips, like I could somehow taste what he tasted. I glance away, catching a slight smirk on his perfect face. I abruptly leave, a strange yearning aching all over me. I should probably see where Alice got to anyways. She's outside, playing on the swings in the backyard. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." She smiles and whispers, "Guess what?" "What?" I whisper back. "Daddy gets to spend all day with us." "What do you mean?" "He's not going to work." Oh, great.

Carlisle sticks his head out the back door and shouts, "Bella, come here." Ugh, what now? I mentally sigh and walk to the door. I reach for the handle but he yanks me in by my wrist. "I'll let you have your party…on one condition, I stay here. I don't think you're dumb enough to get drunk or burn down the house, but I'm not one for taking chances." Could this get any worse? "Okay. Thanks." I'm not thankful though. I'd rather have no party than one with him here. I suspect that my tiny sliver of an opportunity with Edward just dissolved. "Well, if you want this party to happen, get your stuff together." Yeah whatever, I think as I make my way upstairs.

I finish unpacking my clothes from the suitcase and peek over at the clock. It reads 10:41. I pore over everything in my closet. Yes, it was there! I pull out my short black strapless dress before laying it on my bed. Before I get guised up, I'd shower. I turn the knob and stand in the stinging water. Ouch, too hot. I adjust the temperature and finish up. I go back to my room and slid the dress on over my still damp body, adjusting it until it looked right. I look myself over in the mirror. Nice! It showed a little cleavage…not too much. Something was missing. I claw through my drawers and slip on my short tights. Just a little make-up and I was ready. I apply black eyeliner, a smoky gray eyeshadow, and a dab of lip gloss. I curl my hair and leave the bathroom. The clock on the wall ticks to 1:32.

"I'm sorry," a smooth voice mutters and I turn towards the source. "For what?" I ask. "We ate lunch without you," the voice continues in its silky tone. "No, it's fine." I shake my head, as if I could make it leave. "What are you doing?" "I don't know," I mutter, trying to stop the world from spinning. Carlisle's hand grips my shoulder, a worried look on his face. I push his warm hand away, my balance nearly failing. "I don't need your help!" I shout. I feel light-headed and every sound slurs together. Why do I feel like this? I wobble and sway around relentlessly and everything blacks out.

I jolt awake, realizing my room is much darker. I glance around and everything is just as I left it…clothes skewed on the floor, hanger tossed in front of my open closet door, and my drawer still overflowing with clothing. I pass right over the figure in my chair. It rises quickly and darts towards me. "Feeling better?" "Yeah…but what happened?" I say slowly, enunciating each word, in an attempt to focus. "You passed out…perhaps from exhaustion. I can't exactly say." "Oh." He offers his hand and I take it. He pulls me up, steadying me. "D-do you think I'm depressed?" His brows furrow and he avoids looking at me. "I think you've been through a lot. But you're dealing with it in your own way." I shake his hand off. "Right. Well thanks." He nods before leaving.

I study myself in the mirror, wishing that I hadn't been wearing this dress when that 'incident' happened. It just so happens that it rode up way past my knees leaving little to the imagination, _his_ imagination. I pulled on the hem of it until it was the proper length again. I had such horrible luck. I touch up my make-up and fix up my hair again. Okay, I look decent enough. I grab my phone off my dresser and dial the numbers of my friends. I should've done this earlier. Most said they'd show. Thank God.

I was starving. I open the fridge and pull out the first thing I see. I heat it up and eat. Whatever it was, it was silenced the grumble in my stomach. I rinse off my plate and toss it in the dishwasher. Now what? I needed to find my iPod. I rush into my room and search under my bed and of course the battery is dead. "Figures," I sigh to myself. I plug it in, hoping it'll be ready before the party starts.

* * *

_Author's Note: Next chapter is longer so read it. Thanks.  
_


	4. Just Perfect

_Author's Notes: I've added a few sentences and altered several parts. _

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I find Alice in her room playing with Barbies. "Hey, sweetie," I greet her and she looks up. "Hi. Wanna play?" I shake my head as she offers me one. "No thank you. Actually, you're going to see Jasper." Her face brightens and she exclaims, "Ooh! Let's go!" She reaches her up and I pick her up. I head downstairs with her in my arms, yelling to Bella that we'd be back soon. I set her down to lock the door and she beats me to the car. "I win," she teases. "That's my girl," I smile, ruffling her hair. The car chirps as it unlocks and she climbs into her seat. "Can you get yourself buckled or do you need help?" "No. I can get it. "If you say so…" I close her door and slide into my own seat.

I back out the driveway and park in front of the familiar white colonial house. I walk her to the front door as I always do. She rings the bell and Jasper answers with a shy grin. "Oh, hi." "Is your mother here? I need to speak with her, if that's alright." "I'll go get her." "Thank you." He disappears and a minute later, Esme appears. "Esme, would you mind keeping an eye on Alice?" She flashes a quick smile and asks, "Not that I mind but may I ask what for?" "I'm chaperoning a party." "Oh"-a look of rejection flashes on her face a second-"Of course, Carlisle." She moves aside and Alice follows Jasper into the house. "Thanks. I owe you one." I start to leave but she presses, "I haven't seen you lately." I turn back around, studying the strands of caramel colored hair falling out of the clip holding it back. "Uh…I've been busy with work, Alice, other things." She shrugs and smiles again. "I see. Well, don't be a stranger." "Hmph, yeah. Thanks again." "No problem."

She closes the door and I see Alice pop up in the window, waving. I wave back and pull away. I drive home and park in the garage. I unlock the door and close it behind me. Bella was still the only one there. "Where'd you go?" She asks, looking up at me from the couch. "I had some business to take care of." I can tell she wants a better answer, one not so vague, but it was best she didn't know. I go into my office and pick up the first book I see: Human Motivation. I skim through it, totally uninterested. The doorbell rings and I answer it. A blonde girl about Bella's age stands in the doorway. She casts a flirtatious glance at me and extends her hand. "I'm Rosalie." I refuse it and step aside. Bella waltz into the room. "Party's in there," she laughs, pointing into the living room. The blonde goes and Bella finally acknowledges my presence. "Um, thanks," she half smiles. "Yeah, sure," I mumble, too focused on the way her provocative cleavage clashed with the chaste look on her face. She joins her friend and I hear them giggling and talking.

I close myself in my office to continue with my tedious book. The doorbell rings a second time. "Edward!" Bella shouts, "You're here!" "Yep, I'm here." I roll my eyes at the smile in his voice. "Don't stand outside. Get your butt in here." The door closes and soon after that the doorbell chimes once more. "Emmett, hey! Glad you came. Rose is waiting for you." After that, the doorbell rings continuously. Bella greets several people and some of the names I recognize. I'd give her space…for now.

**Bella's POV**

Wow, maybe he'd let me alone. Don't count on it. I ran upstairs and got my iPod and somehow manage to hook it up to the surround sound system. I play the latest music and almost instantly, everyone was in sync with the beat. Edward walks over to me. "You mind if I dance with you?" he yells over the song. "No, it's cool," I shout back. We mingle together while the other guests munch on snacks and dance. "Can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what's up?" "Well, I was wondering if—if you, ugh, wanted to do something this weekend?" He smile and says, "Definitely! That sounds great. Do you want to get a drink?" I take his hand and lead him to the table where the drinks were. I grab a can of Pepsi and hand it to him. I crack the lid open and he holds his out in a toast. I clank my can off his and we laugh. We chug them down and I finish first. "Ha," I snort happily. He shakes his head "no" in defeat. We go to dance along to the next song.

He laughs at the song choice. "What?" I ask, afraid he would think it was lame or something. "Nothing. It just reminds me of somebody." "Oh," I say, realizing the lyrics were about being a heart breaker. Music continues pumping through the room. We sway around and laugh about every two seconds. I liked Edward and was glad that he accepted my invite. The crowd starts thinning and I tell guests bye and thank them for coming. I had completely lost track of time. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and a few others remain. I hadn't notice Carlisle enter the room. Rosalie was pretty much eyeballing him. He didn't care. His attention was focused on me and Edward. Edward's hand had made its way to rest on my waist. "Is something wrong?" He probably noticed the worried expression that was creeping onto my face. "It's nothing. It must be the caffeine in the soda or something." I was getting that light-headed feeling again. Please, not now! It eventually passed.

The last song finishes and it was only Edward left. I go out on the porch to say my goodbye. "See you later, Bella." He half-hugs me since Carlisle was still watching me like prey to a predator. He starts towards his car. "Bye. I'm glad you showed," I shout after him. I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not. I go back inside, shivering. I lock the door and face Carlisle. "Bella…"he starts. What was he going to say?

* * *

_Author's Note: I know some people wanted this to be a Bella/Edward story but it's still not. However, they do go on a date instead of Edward getting the boot. That's not for a few chapters though. _


	5. Caught But At Least It's You

_Author's Notes: First __**major **__change coming up although I did change a bit in the other parts. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**  
Song Recommendation: Marry the Night-Lady Gaga

"I'm not in the mood to yell, so please get this place cleaned up." That wasn't too bad. I was half expecting something horrible to happen. I hear his door shut as I pick up a few soda cans and discard them in the trash. Screw this. I can do this tomorrow morning. I lock my door and change into my pajamas. I pull the sheets over myself and drift into a deep sleep.

I wake up earlier than usual and fly down the stairs. This sucks, I think bitterly. Doesn't anyone know what a garbage can looks like? Apparently not…I pick up about 50 soda cans, a bazillion abandoned candy wrappers, and other miscellaneous trash. I stuff them in the garbage and look for the vacuum. I plug it and starting sweeping the stairs. How did cheese curls even end up on the stairs! No one was even near them last night!

A hand grips my shoulder and wheels me around. I drop the vacuum in surprise and it crashes on the landing below. "I thought I told you to clean this up last night," Carlisle growls, his face mere inches away from mine. I shrug out his grip. "You did but I thought-" "You thought the rules didn't apply to you?" "Yes. I mean no. I was tired so-" "It doesn't matter. Just get it cleaned it up, please," he says evenly, the anger dissolving. I trudge back down the stairs and he leans against the wall watching me. He sighs and says, "I shouldn't have yelled at you." "It's alright. You did say to do this last night," I mutter, half to please him. I pick up the vacuum, his eyes still on me. "I'll be back in a bit." I nod and get back to work.

I finish up shortly and put the vacuum away. I pour a bowl of cereal and leave to sit outside on the back porch. As I eat, I wonder if I could swim in the pool. A huge, elegant pool graced the backyard and the water was a clear, beautiful blue. It seemed to look even more inviting than usual since I hadn't had the chance to swim in it yet. Maybe another time, I think, as Alice steps outside. She sits down in the chair adjacent from mine and chirps, "Good morning. Did you sleep good?" "Yeah. How 'bout you?" "Me too." "Did you eat yet?" She shakes her head. "What do you want?" "Pop tarts." "Okay. Be right back."

I load my bowl and the several on the counter and start the dishwasher. I tear open the pouch of Pop tarts, set them on a plate, and shove it into Alice's awaiting hands as I close the door behind me. I join Alice on the swings once she finishes and we have a contest to see who could swing the highest. I let her win and she was fine with that. After that, we have lunch and watch cartoons. Alice falls asleep on the couch. I carry her upstairs and lay her on the bed. What now? I go in my room and pick up my much abused copy of Wuthering Heights. I get a little over half-way through it and set it down. I make dinner and eat it quickly then check on Alice. I rush back to my room to continue my captivating book. I finish it and look at the clock. Wow, that took longer than I thought. I wonder if anyone would notice if I take a late night dip in the pool.

I silently sift through my drawers and pull out my white bikini with black polka dots. I undress and tie many strings until it stays on. I unlock the back door and slip outside. I dip my foot in the water. Ahh, just right. I stick my feet in and slide in the water. I float on my back for God knows how long but it didn't matter. I was alone for now. After awhile I feel restless and am sick of being still. I dive underwater and swim to the other end of the pool. I stick my head up to catch my breath and scream at the figure before me. "Shush, it's only me. What are you doing? I thought you were trying to break in with all the noise you're making." "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to wake you."

**Carlisle's POV**

I extend my hand and help her up over the edge of the pool. "Thanks." I nod and struggle to keep my wondering eyes away. She places her arms over herself, obstructing my view. I sigh then whisper, "You must be freezing. Let's go inside, hmm?" She nods and trails behind me, closing the door behind us. "Carlisle?" she whispers. "Yes?" "Never mind. Forget it," she mumbles, shrugging slightly. "Well, if you're done wasting my time…good night." A tiny frown cracks onto her face but I leave regardless. I was tired and had to get up in the morning. I hear her march upstairs after me.

She goes into her bathroom and comes out with a towel. "What did you want?" She wraps herself securely in a towel. "Nothing…I just—good night." "Wait," I say, crossing my arms in front of myself and she turns around, brushing hair out of her eyes. I murmur seductively, "I know what you want." She bites her bottom lip nervously and I see her cheeks burning with color, even though the hall is nearly pitch black. "W-what do you, um, think?" I wipe the playfulness off my face. "Isabella…"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Next chapter is headed in a totally different direction…_


	6. To Whom It May Concern

_Author's Note: Okay so this chapter and the next few ones have changed drastically so be sure to read them and review them if you'd like. Enjoy. :_D

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: Shiver-The Birthday Massacre

I want to correct him, to tell him it's simply 'Bella', but there's something I like about the way he says my name. "It would never work out," he says quietly, shaking his head. I detect something in his tone, regret maybe. He says nothing more, closing his door and leaving me lost and alone. I stare at it for minutes, seconds crawling by slowly. I want him to open the door and apologize but my heart tells me he won't. I slam my door shut and collapse on my bed. I bury my face in the pillow, but oddly enough nothing comes. No tears or screaming. I guess I'm just shocked. As much I as hated his ridiculous apologies and somewhat standoffish attitude, I still wanted him. Didn't he feel the same? I fall asleep in my still damp bathing suit and don't even care.

I wake up with my stomach growling and my feet tangled in the sheets. I get dressed in jeans and pull a fuchsia t-shirt over my head. I stumble down the stairs shaking the tiredness out of my body and hesitantly make my way into the kitchen. He is sitting at the table skimming through manila folders and drinking his usual coffee. "Morning. Did you sleep good?" I hear him say. His eyes meet mine as I glance over to the table and I immediately look away, afraid that I'd have a breakdown. "Um, yeah. I slept fine," I lie. He raises a brow but says nothing and goes back to his previous task. My bagels pop out the toaster and unplug it before grabbing my breakfast. I debate whether or not to sit at the table.

How can he act like nothing had happened last night! I think, as I spread cream cheese over the bagel halves. "Bella…" I peek up from my plate and for a moment a sliver of hope runs through me. This is it! My apology! "Yes?" My eyes brighten and I wait but he simply asks, "Aren't you going to sit down?" I take a seat across from him. So much for that. "I have to get to work. Alice will be home later, so until then, the house is yours." My mouth won't make coherent words so I nod. I finish my food and lock the door. I change into my bathing suit and decide to take a swim, hoping to get him out of my mind. No such luck. I change back into my earlier outfit. I make myself lunch and take it to the living room. As I eat, I watch some type of drama marathon. I lose track of time and my phone vibrates on the coffee table, jolting me from my zombie-like trance. "Hello?" "Bella, are you free next weekend?" It takes me a minute to realize it's Rosalie. "Yeah, I think?" "Okay, great. I need a place to crash for a few days while my parents are away." "Sounds fine," I mutter and hang up, going back to watching tv. After awhile, I struggle to keep my eyes open.

**Carlisle's POV  
**Recommended Song: Brand New Day-Fireflight

I unlock the front door, the tv faint in the living room. Alice shifts in my arms as I carefully close the door behind me and I carry her up to her room. I relock the door when I go back downstairs and see Bella curled up on the couch. I turn the tv off and drape a blanket over her. I go into the kitchen to check the phone for messages but there are none. I head upstairs and get ready for bed.

"Psst…" a voice whispers. I ignore it but seconds later hear "Psst…" yet again. I roll onto my side away from the voice. "Daddy!" A finger pokes me repeatedly. "What, princess?" I finally grumble back without opening my eyes. "I love you," Alice giggles. I groggily rub my eyes and climb out of bed. "I love you too, sweetie." I hunch over to hug her. She runs downstairs squealing 'hurry up'. I make the bed, get dressed, brush my teeth, then go into the kitchen. "Hmm, what do you want for breakfast?" Alice's face glows with an idea. "Pancakes…with chocolate chips." "Hmm, I think I can do that." After helping me mix the batter and leaving a huge mess on the counter, she smiles up at me to tell me it's ready.

Bella comes into the kitchen, exhaustion apparent in her figure and face. "Good morning," I say before going back to my breakfast duties. "Morning. What are you making?" "Chocolate chip pancakes. Alice's request." Alice nods excitedly with a grin. I shut the griddle off once I'm done and place a plateful of steaming pancakes on the table. Alice takes about quarter of the stack. "I don't think you need that many, young lady," I tease. She gives me an innocent look and in a cute voice says, "Pretty puh-lease…" I roll my eyes. "Oh, okay."

We eat in silence except for the occasional noises of approval from Alice. Bella picks at her food. "May I be excused?" Alice asks, her plate empty. I nod, surprised, and in a flash she's gone. "Is something the matter?" Bella doesn't look up from her plate. "No, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." There's that word again: fine. She said it quite often, especially when she wasn't. She leaves the table, most of her food untouched. I clear the table and load the dishwasher. I check on Alice who is consumed by whatever program she had on.

I go upstairs, waiting at her doorway. Bella is sitting on her bed, facing the wall away from me. "Bella, if what I said hurt you, I'm sorry but-" "It was for my own good," she finishes quietly, looking back at me. "I just want-" She never finishes but I understand. I help her up and pull her into a hug. She buries her face into my chest. "My parents…" she weeps, tears soaking my shirt. "It's alright. Let it out." She clutches me tightly and I run my hands along her back until she's shaking with silent sobs. "I-I just want to forget," she whimpers. "It's not about forgetting, Bella"-her crying stops a moment and she looks up at me, her eyes red-"It's about celebrating the memories you shared together." A sad smile forms. "You're right." She plops back onto her bed, patting the spot next to her.

"My dad used to make pancakes every Sunday before we'd go to church. Heh, my mom was a…a member of the women's bible study, choir member, and just about everything else." She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Personally, I think it was to beat out the other moms there. Charlie just bore through it because he loved her just the same and vice versa." She rests her head on me but I don't move away like I should. She continues in a barely audible voice, "I never really liked church. I hated the way I looked in dresses and the pastor was always going off topic. But it was worth it, I guess. I mean I believe in God...I don't know. I remember another time we went out to celebrate for my birthday. I somehow ended up getting sun poisoning. Charlie had a good laugh and Mom got mad at him for not being supportive enough. Then after that, we quit going to church and we seemed to drift apart." She pauses, her breathing erratic, and I can tell she's close to tears again. "T-they were always fighting…about work, money, even me. Though they tried to hide it, but it—it was so clear."

I wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer. She buries her face in her hands and sobs, "I should've-I wasn't enough for them. I made them fight." I shush her and gently brush her tears away once she's done. "I'm sorry." "Don't be." She laughs once, though it wasn't happy. "Heh, you must think I'm pathetic." "No." I rise up, taking her hands in mine. "The complete opposite. You're a sAnd your parents…well, sometimes people don't appreciate their blessings but you'll find someone who will." I gasp softly as she stands up to embrace me. I hesitantly hug her back and she whispers, "Thank you." "Are you alright now?" "Yeah," she answers. I lightly kiss her forehead and depart, noticing a blush creep onto her cheeks. I head into my office, figuring I'd better do some work. Alice pokes her head in soon after I begin. "Daddy, can I ask you something?" "What's on your mind?" She twiddles her fingers. "Do you love Bella?" I ponder a moment and I answer, "Of course I do." "Me too. But…" "But what?" Her usually happy self saddens. "You're letting her go," she accuses softly.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ooooh. What now? _


	7. I Should Have Known

_Author's Note: Here it is. Finally. Edward and Bella's date. Whew. _

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: Addiction-Medina (I just like this)

I knew Carlisle was the one, the one who would 'appreciate' me as he had put it. I pull my now brushed hair into a ponytail. I study myself in the mirror. Was I just kidding myself? I wasn't eye-catching, I thought, studying my reflection harder. I apply a thin line of eyeliner around my eyes. After putting on my eye shadow, I dab on some lip gloss. And where did that put Edward? He just seemed to be a distraction. I notice Alice coming out of Carlisle's office with a dismayed look. "Alice!" She puts a smile on. "Yeah?" "Do you want to play before I leave?" She tugs me along outside and we have another swinging contest, which she truly wins this time. "You win," I laugh, jumping off my swing and nearly breaking my ankle in the process. I hear the doorbell ring and rush to answer it.

Carlisle beats me there. "What a surprise," he says dryly. I chime in, "Hey, Edward." "Hey…you ready?" Edward asks. I debate with myself, wanting to stay but not having the will to tell Edward off. "Uh, yeah. Let's go." Carlisle brushes up against me as he maneuvers around me and I feel my face get hot. I quickly turn away, hiding my uncontrollable reaction. "Wait a sec." I run upstairs and grab a light jacket. I'd rather have it and not need it than not have it at all. I rush out the door and get into the passenger seat. "So where to?" "I don't know. You can pick."

He parks in the lot near the front of the movie theater. "I don't mind walking," I say as we get out. "Well, I do." I watch his hand as it nears mine but instead he shoves it into his pocket. "Any movie you want to see?" "Nothing really. I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine." "Okay. Cool," he grins. I stand behind him as he purchases our tickets. "Two for 'Uprising'. I sigh. "Isn't that the one where everyone has a robot servant that turns evil on them?" He nods, "Yep. Looks good, huh?" I agree discontentedly.

I dread going into the theater with him but unfortunately I have to. "Come on. It's starting in five minutes." "Wouldn't want to miss it…" He gets us seats by the back. I scan the room and note that there's only three other couples plus several guys by themselves. "Excuse me," I say, moving around Edward. "What's up?" he snaps. "I'm just going to the restroom. Jeez." "Oh"-he quickly adds-"Hurry back." I certainly don't want to miss the fifteen minutes of previews either.

I wash my hands once I'm done and start back towards theater 9. I make my way back to our seats. "Good. You almost missed it." "Oh, lucky me," I mutter sarcastically, though he doesn't notice. I sit down and take my jacket off. The previews roll on for minutes and none of them seem to interest me. The fanfare starts, announcing that the movie was about to begin and the room darkens even further. I tense up as Edward stretches and places his arm behind my head. Wow…seriously?

After nearly an hour, the plot is still going no where and I wish that Edward could've taken Charlie. He had always liked pointless movies with little to no talking, explosions, and lots of action. The credits finally roll and I hurry out of the theater. "Well, that was good. What'd you think?" "Um, it was alright," I lie, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "You hungry?" "I-" He interrupts with, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat then I'll drive you home." I resist strangling him and saying, "May I please have two seconds to finish my sentence!"

He drives like a maniac and I grip the seat in panic, afraid that we're going to die. He parks and locks the car behind us. The hostess directs to our seats and Edward takes the seat across from me. The waiter comes to take our drink order. "I'll have a Diet Coke," I say and Edward orders his drink. Once the waiter is out of earshot, Edward leans in and whispers, "Why'd you get Diet? You think you're fat?"-He shakes his head-"I mean not that I think you are or anything…" I frown and explain, "No. I'm just used to drinking it. That's all." "Oh." He makes small talk with me but gives up after it doesn't lead anywhere. The waiter sets our meals down in front of us. I stare at my plate, not wanting to look at Edward.

"Whoa. You got a little something right there." He points on his own face to show me where and I brush the speck away. "Thanks." "No problem." Once we finish, the waiter places the check on the table. "I got this, Bella," he says haughtily, like he was doing me a favor. "Okay." I force a smile and grab my jacket, preparing to bolt from the restaurant. Edward unlocks the car and we get it. He parks at the end of the driveway and I get out.

He doesn't bother walking me to the door but does roll down the passenger window to ask, "So, I'll see you soon?" I shiver from the cool night air and bend down to the window. "I'll think about it…" He grins and says, "Right. Well I had a great time. You're a lot of fun, Bella." His car screeches down the road, the exhaust choking me. I cough and walk to the front door. I lock the door behind me and huff at my stupidity. I forgot my jacket in his car.

The house is dark except for the foyer light. I go upstairs and get dressed into pajamas. I wander into the kitchen to get a drink. I sip the water from my glass and wipe my mouth. I nearly bump into the figure behind me as I leave to go upstairs. "Whoa! You scared me," I shriek, placing a hand over my chest in surprise. Carlisle says in a low voice, "My apologies. Did you have a good time?" "Uh, it could've been better…" I try to hide the disappointment on my face and he smirks slightly. His eyes catch mine and I sense jealousy in them. But surely Carlisle couldn't be envious of Edward. Could he? "You know what, Bella?" I mutter, "What?" The corners of his mouth tug up into a smile. "I'll admit that I missed having you here." That wasn't something I'd expect to come from him. "Really?" He nods and even though he doesn't say a word, I inch closer to him as if there's an invisible force drawing us together. But he pursues nothing and leaves me, disappointment flowing through me. Why did I even come downstairs?

* * *

_Author's Note: What'd you think? _


	8. Girls' Day Out

_Author's Note: More changes. Some reviews please. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A continuous buzz echoes through the house. I toss the covers off and trudge downstairs to open the door. I yawn and groggily mutter a "Yeah?" "Hey, Bella," Edward smiles and offers my jacket in his hand. "Oh. I must've forgotten it. Thanks." I take it from him and expect him to leave. But that's not the case. "Sure. So, you want to do something later?" I'm not even dressed and I'm at a loss for an excuse but thankfully Carlisle rescues me. "I don't think that's the best idea," his voice intrudes behind me. Edward's expression immediately becomes unpleasant. "I wasn't asking you…"

"Bella has plans with me. Don't you?" He asks, leaning close to me as he speaks and placing his hands on my shoulders, and I feel goose bumps rise on my skin. I lean further into his touch and I pray neither of them noticed or at least Edward didn't. But they stare at me and I bite my bottom lip in uncertainty, scrambling for something to say. "Bella…?" Edward mutters, somewhat shocked. "He's right. You should leave." "You're blowing me off!" "Well, I-" I trail off, unable to come up with a response. Carlisle smiles, his hands gliding down my arms and resting on my elbows. "You heard her. We don't want trouble." "Whatever. See ya around," he says, glaring at Carlisle. I close the door and face him, his grip gone. "You didn't have to do that. I could've handled him." He laughs quietly. "Are you sure about that?" I sigh. "No, probably not." He smirks and turns to leave into the kitchen. "Thank you," I call quietly. "You're welcome, Bella."

I eat breakfast, studying him as I do. I never really noticed how fascinating he is, like the way his lip stuck out in a pout while he read or how his eyes seemed to burn with emotion every time they met mine. Oh! That meant he saw me ogling him. I glance away, pretending to busy myself. "What are you doing?" My cheeks burn with embarrassment and I stutter, "Nothing. I was just—nothing. I wasn't doing anything." He rolls his eyes, smiling to himself, and I gaze at the bottom of my bowl, too afraid to look at him again. I quickly finish my food and flee from the room. I close my door behind me and get dressed. I grab my phone and dial Rosalie's number. After our conversation, I hang up and prepare for our shopping plans.

I find Carlisle in the living room, skimming through a thick book. "You weren't serious about the plans, were you?" He doesn't look up or answer. I'm tempted to just leave the room when he slams the book shut, making me jump. "No, unless you have something in mind?" Is it just me or his tone suggestive? No no no! He didn't want you, well that's not true. He said it 'wouldn't work out.' "Actually, no. I made plans, so I'll be leaving in like an hour." A trifle of disappointment, perchance, flashes onto his face for a second. Alice comes bounding into the room and tugs on Carlisle. "What, Alice?" "It's a secret!" She elbows him in the stomach trying to contain her excitement while whispering to him. I stifle my laughter at his annoyed expression but as the hushed words leave her mouth, a pleased look forms on his face.

He sets the book aside and grabs the car keys off the counter. He beckons for Alice with the wave of his hand. They start out the front door hand in hand. "What's going on?" He dismisses Alice to the car and mutters, "Nothing that concerns you. Have fun." "But what about me?" He shrugs slightly. "What about you? I'm assuming you have someone picking you up since you said you were leaving soon." I scoff at his reply. "Yeah but-" He places a finger on my lips and silences me. "No buts. Lock the door behind you, alright?" I nod, still bemused.

I nearly slam the door shut but refrain from doing so. He seriously needed to quit messing with my head. I was going insane. I tramp into the living room and plop onto the couch. I sigh in frustration and engross myself in the latest celebrity gossip. The doorbell rings and I stride across the room to answer the door, shutting the tv off as I do. Rosalie steps into the foyer, checking her hair in the mirror and fixing it. She blows a bubble with her gum and it grows in size until it pops. "Ready?" "Yeah," I say, making sure to lock the door. We arrive at the mall in record time. "What do you want to shop for?" "Uh, do you care if we split up for a while?" She giggles. "Not at all. We can meet in the food court in an hour." I didn't see why that was funny but I nod to her.

I wander in the opposite direction of her, heading towards nothing in particular. I head into a bookstore and study the many titles of books before me. I reach for one and my hand brushes someone else's as I do. "Sorry," I apologize, jerking away. "Bella?" the voice says. I gawk at Edward. "Edward, um, hi." He smiles and offers me the book. I stare at the glowing sun peaking over the horizon on the cover then back at him. He shoves it towards me and says, "Zombies and mummies fighting over a girl isn't really my thing. You might like it though."

"You're heard of it?" He nods. "Hmm. I guess I'm a sucker for stories like that." I take it to the checkout and Edward tags along at my side. "So…" we say in unison. "Sorry. Go ahead," I suggest, forgetting what I was going to say anyways. "I'm a little surprised to see you." "Really? Why's that?" I ask, my curiosity peeked. "I thought you had plans with-" "Oh, right! I don't. I'm sorry about earlier." "Nah, it's ok." He tugs on my wrist and drags me away from the crowd. "I'm actually glad I bumped into you. I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight." There was venom in his last few words and I stare up at him in confusion. "What? Why?" He half-smiles and laughs. "Isn't it obvious?" I shake my head and he sighs. "It's not your fault but I can already tell he's got you." "Edward, I don't think—wait, what!" "Look, I gotta go. Nice talking with you though." He runs off and I knew he avoided the question on purpose. I would have to deal with Carlisle at some point and that was not something I looked forward to.

I walk through several stores, skimming every rack of clothing but never trying anything on. I check the time and make my way back to the food court. I spot Rosalie who waves her arm around and can't help but smile at the shopping bags on her arms. "You didn't get anything?" "No, I did," I say, showing her my single purchase as she rolls her eyes. "I'm hungry so what do you want?" "I don't care. I don't really feel like eating." "Oh, okay. Well can you get in line for me? I've had to pee since we got here." I grab the money from her extended hand and she grins. "You're a lifesaver"-she hugs me and gives me her order-"Be right back." I stand in line behind four other people. The other people go through quickly but with my luck the woman in front of me can't make up her mind. What had she been doing the whole time?

Once it's my turn, I take the food and the change, pushing past people to our table. Rosalie is already seated and grabs the food out of my hands. "Thanks." I hand her the change. "You can keep it." "Gee thanks," I mutter sarcastically. "Are you okay, Bella?" "No. I just have a lot on my mind." I expect her to ask what but she doesn't. In fact, she ignores me completely once her phone rings. I want to leave but I have no lift home except with her. She finishes and walks towards the exit. Still talking, she unlocks the car and shoves her goods into the trunk. She hangs up and slides into the front seat. "Sorry. That was Emmett. I haven't talked with him since he moved." "Uh, didn't he just move down the road?" She rolls her eyes yet again and starts the car. "No. He moved like twenty minutes away from me. How am I supposed to sneak out to see him?" I shrug and we drive home with her jabbering the whole time, which was fine by me.

"Bye, Bella. You were fun." I can't tell if she's kidding or not once. I wave as she departs from my view. The house is dark when I enter and I'm not even sure if they're back yet. I flick my bedroom light on and hang my hoodie in my closet. I spot Carlisle in the doorway. "And where have you been?" I could ask the same thing. "I went shopping with Rosalie." My conscious, being useful for once, reminds me to confront him. "You could've at least called." "Oh, sorry. Wait…" He turns back around to me. "Yes?" I'm suddenly not feeling up for confronting him but he's still there waiting for me to say something. "Uh, good night." He raises a brow but wishes me the same. "Idiot," I mutter to myself, closing the door and changing before turning the lights off. Why couldn't I do it?

* * *

_Author's Note: Short but there it is. _


	9. Pet Name

_Author's Note: There's a bit of my previous chapter in here along with newer content. Sorry it's so short. _

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: Blush(Only You)-Plumb

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I sloppily make my bed and after my usual routine of getting ready, I go downstairs. A familiar coffee aroma fills the air as I enter the kitchen. Carlisle is sitting at the table reading the paper. "Morning, princess," he says without looking up. "Excuse me?" His eyes meet mine for a second. "Oh. I thought you were Alice. How'd you sleep?" "In a bed," I giggle and turn away, though it was mostly to hide my blush. "Ha ha, real funny," he mutters, his voice bursting with sarcasm. "I try," I say, sitting beside him. "Whatever you say, kitten," he says with a quiet laugh. I stare down at my hands, my cheeks burning even darker with color. He smirks and I go back to eating my breakfast. The only sounds are the crunching of my cereal and the occasional turn of the newspaper pages.

He suddenly glances over at me and says with no apparent emotion, "By the way, I caught you watching me the other day." I nearly choke on my food, feeling embarrassed. "You're a bit obvious but I suppose I should be flattered." I bite down on my bottom lip, a nasty habit I know, and his voice lowers, "Did you like what you saw?" He cocks his head slightly, waiting for a reply, and I notice a naughty smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I want to add something, but Alice walks in. "Whatcha doing?" Carlisle gets up, a chaste look on his face, and kisses her head. "Leaving." She hugs him tightly. He whispers something to her and her face lights up. I hated being left out…didn't I get a kiss? Heck, even him whispering something to me would be good enough for me. But I get nada.

The rest of the day goes smoothly and Alice falls asleep just 9. I shut off the movie we had been watching and place the disc in its case. I change into my pajamas and sit by the pool to try to ease my mind. So many questions floated in my head. What had Edward been talking about and was Carlisle jealous of the two of us spending time together or was it the other way around? The moonlight shines off the water and the night breeze billows around me gently. My hair flows behind me and I hug my knees to my chest. I stare at my downcast reflection and gasp in surprise as Carlisle's reflection appears behind mine.

"Where have you been!" I growl. He smiles slightly, ignoring my tone. "Why? Did you miss me?" I shift away from him. The truth was I did miss him but he didn't need to know that. "I had to work late." Satisfied at his answer, he starts back to the house. "Are you coming?" I wave him off. The air picks up, chilling me, and I rub my hands along my arms. "Aww, don't be like that," he coos, tugging me onto my feet. "Why not?" I huff, looking away. He shrugs with a grin. I step back and wait for him to say something, anything.

* * *

_Author's Note: Any idea where next chapter is headed?  
_


	10. Jealousy Killed The Kitten

_Author's Note: Hopefully, this is headed in the way you wanted. If not, that's too bad. There's more Rosalie along with some jealousy. I'm posting chapters almost immediately after I finish them so there's bound to be mistakes. If you spot any, let me know. Also, any feedback is welcome, good or bad. _

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Song Recommendation: Lips Like Morphine-Kill Hannah, Rumour Has It-Adele

He closes the gap between us and his fingers begin tracing up my neck. He strokes behind my left ear and gently traces my jaw line. He turns my face up towards his and leans in closer. I gasp in surprise as his lips touch mine but tentatively kiss him back, closing my eyes and reveling in pleasure. _What are you doing? You should be stopping him_, my conscious admonishes. His arm wraps around my waist, enveloping me in his warmth. I ignore my consciousness' warning, deciding it picked the stupidest times to argue. "So, did you miss me?" he asks fondly. I stare up at him and try not to smile. My face is hot, despite the fact that the air that is still cutting through my clothes. "Okay. Yes, I did," I whisper once I catch my breath. His nose brushes against mine affectionately and he whispers back, "You want to go in?" "Yeah," I reply and close the door behind us.

He smiles and takes my hand, leading me upstairs. I plop onto the bed, bringing him with me. I snuggle up against him and silently thank God. I'm glad the room is dark and concealing my smile. I rest my head on his chest and his hands run up and down my back. We say nothing for what seems like forever and I fight the urge to nod off. There's silence for the longest time. He moves his hand off of me and I sit back on my haunches. I reach for the light and it brightens my previously dark room. "What's wrong?" I ask, as he shifts and sits up. "Nothing…" He clears his throat and seems flustered for the first time. "What I said the other day, I—well, it was stupid of me to say." "Why do you think that?" "You probably think I'm an inconsiderate jerk for saying that and it certainly didn't the situation cause look where we are." "At least you're my inconsiderate jerk," I say with a laugh, "Trust me. You're not." He brushes the back of his hand against my cheek and gets up, starting towards the door. "Stay," I plead quietly. "Not that I don't want to but that isn't the best idea." I pout but he leaves anyways, giving me a final good night kiss. I huff in frustration and shut the light off. I unwillingly drift off to sleep.

I glance at the clock, barely 8. I stroll into the living room and Alice waves. She's crouched down in front of Carlisle and he's humming an unrecognizable tune to himself…and braiding her hair? I have never ever seen a male fix a girl's hair. I mean it was cute and all but I couldn't picture Charlie doing that for me. "Hey. What's going on?" Alice smiles, "Daddy's fixin' my hair all pretty." I watch and after another minute, he excuses her. "All done." "What was that about?" I ask once she's gone. "I'm not allowed to fix Alice's hair?" "Well, yeah. I just thought—I don't know." "Well, that was enlightening…" I shove him playfully and he grabs my arms, pulling me into a hug. I inhale deeply, getting lost in his scent. "I have to be going." I frown and he notices. "I swear I'll be home as soon as I can, kitten." I blush again at my nickname and after another minute, I hear the front door slam shut. I scarf down breakfast and go back to my room. When Alice wasn't around, it was awfully quiet. Out of boredom, I decide to clean up my mess of a room. I'm over half way finished when my stomach starts growling. I eat lunch then get lost in the novel I bought yesterday. It was a simple story that satisfied me and I didn't put it down till I read it cover to back. _My room!_ I toss the book onto my dresser and turn on some music to pass the time as I work.

I admire my clean up once I finish and sigh. "I should get dressed." I kick off my pajama bottoms and slip on a red halter top. I recognize the song, which becomes a trance, and I twirl around my room, totally out of my usual character. I hop up and down on my bed, singing along loudly and off key. "Woooo!" I yell at the top of my lungs once it ends and fall onto my back. "So this is what you do when you're alone?" I shake with surprise and sit up so quickly I nearly fall off the bed. Carlisle is leaning against the door frame with an amused look. I cross my arms over myself, though it hardly matters now, and turn as red as my shirt. "No! I was just—cleaning?" He smiles and glances away. "You were pretty entertaining." "You watched?" I gasp, though I didn't completely mind. His smile widens but he says nothing. He nears the bed, his eyes searing me. "Maybe I did. I'd say you'd welcome the attention." I open my mouth to protest but no words come out.

A shaky sigh escapes my lips as he tugs me up onto my knees. His hands slide under my shirt, smoothing along my stomach. I close my eyes, wallowing with satisfaction. Fingers brush just underneath my breasts and I recoil from his touch. He whispers soothingly, "Relax. I won't hurt you." "O-okay…" He tugs my shirt off and it silently drops to the floor. He brushes the hair off my neck and I marvel at how soft his touch is. He leans down and trails kisses down my neck while biting and sucking gently. My shoulders arch up and I let out a small moan before latching onto his shoulders as support. His lips continue back up, brushing against my jaw line until he finds my lips. His tongue lightly traces my bottom lip and I allow him access. His tongue explores my mouth and I feel him smile slightly. I inhale deeply to catch my breath and ruin the kiss. He pulls away, saying nothing. "S-sorry," I mutter, keeping my head down.

He reaches behind me to unclasp my bra and I bar my arms around myself. He takes a step back, frowning and shaking his head, "I shouldn't have rushed you—" "It's not that," I interrupt. "What then?" he asks with a concerned look. "I-I've never done this," I admit and immediately wish I hadn't. What if he didn't want someone inexperienced? His voice is gentle yet dripping with sin, "You can trust me, Isabella." I loosen my grip but don't remove my obstruction. He places his hands on the sides of my face, tilting it up, and smiles reassuringly. "You're beautiful, Bella. Don't doubt that." I grimace with uncertainty but he kisses it away. He reaches behind me again and I willingly let him slide my bra off until it joins my shirt on the floor. My arms rest at my sides as he carefully lays me onto my back. I relax as his hands smooth over me, ever so tender. His fingertips dance across my skin brushing every inch like a blank canvas.

He skims his hands up my legs and hooks my panties with his fingers. He draws them down slowly, his eye contact never breaking with my own. His lust filled gaze travels down my body and he urges my legs open. I shut my eyes as he strokes my thighs, gradually progressing closer to what he's been after. Without warning, he slips a finger in. I wince at the discomfort but the pain subsides and he continues until I'm fighting release. Suddenly the shrill of the doorbell rings throughout the house but he doesn't stop. "Please," I whimper. It echoes through the house again. "Might be important…" He reaches down, grabbing the discarded shirt and panties, and I sit up, feeling sexually frustrated. He hands me the clothing. "What about—" I start but he's gone, "me?" I frown and quickly dress as I rush to the door.

Carlisle turns from the person and shoots me a look. I stare past him and see Rosalie. "Rosalie? What're you doing here?" Carlisle steps aside, letting her pass, and I don't miss the tiny smile she sends him. I clench my teeth together and ignore it. _It's nothing, Bella. _"I said I would be here. Remember?" I laugh awkwardly. "Yeah, you did. I guess I forgot." "Well, it worked out," she pauses, staring back at him, "Dr. Cullen said it was perfectly fine if I stayed here." "I bet he did," I growl, though she was oblivious. She dismisses herself the pool and Carlisle pulls me aside. "Some warning would've been nice, Bella," he sighs. "Sorry. I honestly forgot," I say, shaking my head, "How 'bout I make dinner tomorrow as an apology?" "Fine by me," he agrees then his breath is hot in my ear, "But I'm not done with you yet." I glance up at him and say, "I gotta go."

"Hey, let's go for a swim," Rosalie suggests as I step outside. "Sounds good," I say with a nod. We run upstairs and obviously Rosalie has to hog the bathroom so I quickly change into my bathing suit in my room. I beat her to the pool and plunge into the water. I float on my back and enjoy the contrast of the cool water against the warm sun on my skin. I open my eyes as Rosalie's laughter rings out. I try to squirm away but she cannonballs in, soaking me completely. She surfaces the water and laughs. "What the heck?" I snarl. She just smiles and splashes me playfully. I do the same and we're soon having a splash fight like a bunch of little kids.

After another fifteen minutes of sputtering and choking on water, I grumble, "Okay, okay. I give." She climbs out of the pool and grabs her towel off the back of the chair. "Well, I'm taking a break." "Oh. I guess I will too," I say, taking my towel and drying off. "Actually, I'm going to work on my tan." I raise a brow as I study her bronze figure. "Seriously?" "Umm hmm." My mouth forms an 'O' as I realize something. "This isn't to get a certain someone's attention, is it?" She smirks and stretches out lazily on one of the chairs by the pool. "It might be. You're not jealous, right?" I grit my teeth and glance away. "N-no," I try to keep my voice even, "What about Emmett?" She pouts a second then waves her hand dismissively. "I don't know. I mean I hardly see him anymore." I'm surprised at her. "Wow. Just wow." She rolls her eyes then places huge sunglasses over them. "Whatever, Bella…it's not like you'd understand. You never even had a boyfriend." I turn away suddenly, my pulse leaping like I had touched a live wire. She was right. I skipped that part and went straight to…well, I don't actually know.

"I'll be right back," I tell her, opening the back door and leaning against the wall. I shut my eyes tight and try to think. What chance did I have? Rosalie would get _him_. "Uh, what are you doing?" I open my eyes and stare dumbly at Carlisle. "I was thinking." "About what?" "You actually…" He smiles. "How sweet. I was thinking of you too." I frown and blurt, "Rosalie likes you." He doesn't look surprised. In fact, his expression tells me he knew. He snorts and says, "I know you're worried, but why?" I stare at him another minute. Was I really that readable? "Well, she's gorgeous, funny, and probably a lot more 'experienced' than I am." He laughs and his expression becomes unreadable. "That might be true but she's also selfish and just looking for a thrill. And you…you're not like that at all." "Yeah, well, I don't know," I mumble. He takes me into his arms, literally sweeping me off my feet, and whispers, "Oh, Bella, sometimes I wish you'd see what I see," then kisses my forehead.

I blush, like always, and wander into the kitchen. I open the freezer and grab a Popsicle, then another, figuring Rosalie would want one too, shut it, and leave. I toss the thing at her and sit next to her, unwrapping it and shoving it into my mouth. "Ooh. Thanks," she mutters with approval as she opens hers and does the same. She glances over at me, that bitchy smirk still on her face, and says, "You _are _jealous." It's a fact and I don't deny it. "Yeah…maybe." She giggles, pushing her glasses down enough that her eyes meet mine. "Well, you're gonna have to fight for him then." I stare at her in horror and her twisted grin widens. As if on cue, Carlisle steps outside, hand on his hip, and greets us, "Ladies…" I nod once, tearing my eyes away from him. Rosalie is probably over there feasting her eyes on him like a kid in a candy store too.

"So, what are you two up to?" he asks. Her head jerks up, probably ogling his junk, and she slides the Popsicle out of her mouth. She licks her lips then practically moans, "Oh, we're just taking a break." He nods and plops into the lounge chair next to me, promptly reading whatever book he brought out. I finish my Popsicle and head inside to throw the wrapper and stick away. I study them from my vantage point at the back door. Rosalie is suggestively licking her Popsicle, no doubt making moaning sounds to go with it, and Carlisle, for the most part, is ignoring her. How did we ever become friends? I slam the door and they both look up. I prop myself on the pool's edge and stick my legs in. Rosalie curses quietly and I glare at her from the corner of my eye. Her finger trails up her breast to the sticky mess running down it. "Oops…" Carlisle watches and I find myself wanting to smack her.

She checks to make sure his eyes are still on her and plunges her finger into her mouth. It comes out clean and she smiles slightly. Could you be any sluttier, Rose? Jeez. Carlisle's eyes go downward, back to his book, and she gets up, her ass brushing against his leg, like it was an 'accident'. "Heh, sorry." You're gonna be, I scream in my mind. A grin flashes onto his face for a mere second but he says nothing. She emerges from the house after another minute and sits next to me. "Looks like you're out of luck," she whispers. There are a million words I want to say, but 999,999 are ones I'll regret so I settle with 'whatever' and shove her face first into the water. She hisses up at me and I go inside, not giving either of them a second thought.

* * *

_Author's Note: Favorite chapter I've written so far. I'll have the other ones up shortly._


	11. Back Where We Belong

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Been busy with life and another story. To the few that left reviews, thanks. I'll keep writing as long as I get some reviews. _

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: White Lies-Stacy Clark

I stomp up to my room and shriek out in anger feeling betrayed by the both of them. I pant hard and glare at my reflection. "What the hell?" I growl at it. I change out of my wet suit and into more comfortable clothes. _Forget them._ I run a hand through my damp disheveled hair and go back downstairs. Do I dare look out at them? _Don't._ I ignore the warning and note that Rosalie's still in the pool, propped against the side and talking with him. Carlisle sets his book down and turns toward her. She bats her lashes and smiles. I grit my teeth together and clench my hand into a fist until it hurts. He suddenly gets up, taking his book, and nears the door. I back away and dash into the kitchen. Nope, I wasn't just watching. The door closes and I hear him behind me but I refuse to face him.

"You alright, kitten?" He asks, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Ummhmm," I mumble quietly. A cry builds up in my throat and prevents me from speaking any other words. He wheels me around and frowns. "You don't have to lie. You can tell me." I roughly push his hands off and snarl, "Like you wouldn't know…" He covers his mouth with his hand and laughs. "I'm sorry. You mean Rosalie?" I scowl, silent. He exhales loudly. "I don't know what I have to say or do for you to believe me. I'm just playing her game." Tears brim my eyes and I can't meet his eyes. "I trust you," I whisper, hoping he couldn't detect the doubt in my voice.

"Good," he assures me, tilting my face up to his, "I'm not going anywhere." He leaves the room, taking his touch with him. I run my hands over the spot where his previously were and I sigh to myself. I wanted to believe him but there was something in his words that I didn't like. Just how far would he play the 'game?' "Boooo!" Rosalie screeches, making me jump. "Haha. Got you good. So how's it going?" "Fine, just peachy," I hiss, shooting daggers at her with my eyes. "What is your problem?" she asks, sticking her lip out and placing her hands on her hips. "At the moment, you." "Ugh!" Surprise and hurt is apparent on her face. "Back off, Rose. We've been friends for years and I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She frowns and nods in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll let up." She extends her arms and I hug her. "Thanks." "Yeah, going to change."

"Whew, thank God," I mutter in relief once she's gone. I go into the living room and turn the tv on. I plop into the oversized chair adjacent to the couch. Rosalie runs and jumps onto the couch. "You know what I think?" "Do I look like a mind reader?." "I think we should pull an all nighter." "Really? Don't you remember our last all nighter?" "The chances of us falling asleep again while making popcorn are pretty low, Bella." "I hope so. Your house smelled like burnt popcorn the rest of the time I was there." "I know. My parents were pissed but oh well." "I don't know if I want to." "Come on. It'll be fun. You know, us, watching movies, eating tons of junk, and best of all, as friends again, right?" "When you put it that way, bring it on." We bust out laughing and she sits on the arm of the chair I'm in. "Well, the usual?" I shake my head and rise up from the chair. "Alright," she agrees, sliding into my seat.

I take the stairs two at a time and switch on the light. I scan the room. Where was it? I stand in the doorway, trying to remember. Right! I open the closet door and grab the decorated box on the top shelf. I carry the box and drop it onto the coffee table in the living room. "Wow, you still have that?" Rosalie looks away from the tv and to the purple and black striped makeup box. "I got that for you...for your thirteenth birthday." I smiled at the memory of my birthday. She props the lid open and pulls out a bottle of cranberry colored nail polish. She reaches for my hand and paints my nails with an amazing precision. "I won't paint yours this time," I say, trying not to giggle. "How thoughtful. Last time, my nails looked like a kid painted them, a blind kid." "Alright, so I don't have the steadiest hand but you gotta admit it was fun." "It was," she admits, starting on my other hand.

We're silent for a few moments until she finally asks, "So what's the deal with you and Edward?" "Oh, um, we did go out once." "And?" "I don't really know. He seems nice enough but I don't know." She snorts. "What?" "I know why you like him." "Who?" She gestures to the upstairs but doesn't answer. "Okay..." "It's just because you live with him. I mean if you would've had to live with Edward, you'd totally like him." _Wrong_...was she forgetting that I've spent time with Carlisle before? "Maybe you're right." "Of course I am. Finished." I shift slightly. "Don't touch anything!" she scolds. "Sor-ry mom!" I laugh. She raises a brow but smiles.

"Time for movies." "They're there," I say, pointing. "No, I brought some of my own." "Please tell me they're not a bunch of romantic comedies." "Okay. They're not a bunch of romantic comedies," she says with a grin. "Rose, I hate those kinds of movies." "Chillax, Bella." "Did you really just say that?" "Haha, yes...please?" "Fine," I say with a huff. She shoves the disc in the player and skips to the menu. It immediately plays and I sit through it like a drone. Soon, the credits are rolling and the second disc goes in. She's mostly quiet except for her commentary on how sweet the main guy is. I agree quietly.

She pauses it and glances over. "You want something to drink?" "If it'll keep me awake, then sure." She leaves and returms minutes later with a glass in her hand. I take it and chug down the water in it. "Better?" "I guess so." It was water not magic elixir. Barely fifteen minutes go by when my lids start to feel heavy and the picture, blurry. "Rosalie," I wheeze. She looks over and grins like the Cheshire Cat. My eyes close and the last thing I see is her departing the room. What the hell did she do?

* * *

_Author's Note: Should have more up soon. There's bound to be mistakes in here since I wrote this in a hurry._


	12. Best Served Hot

_Author's Note: Just so you know there's: Strong language, Adult themes, and I guess that's it for a warning. Hope this reads okay. As always, thanks for the reviews. Appreciate it. _

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: There She Goes-Sixpence None the Richer, Slide In-Goldfrapp

I jolt awake as liquid seeps into my pants, noting my rejected cup on its side. I rise to my feet sluggishly and listen intently. It does no good. The only sound I hear is my heart beating erratically in my chest. I take a shaky breath. _You can do this. _I cautiously start into the kitchen and set the glass down, pausing to listen again. I hear a muffled sound coming from somewhere. I slink into the foyer, staying pressed against the wall like a spy. I stop in front of his office and open the door an inch. I peek into the room but it's dark and silent. I gasp and hide under the nearest object as someone descends the stairs. There's a pissed sigh then "You have to be kidding me." Carlisle! He shoves his office door open and the light comes on. I move slightly trying to get a better view. He's alone and...on the phone? Where was she?

"Of course. Well, you know why," he says into the phone. He rolls his eyes and digs through an unlabeled box. He pulls out a manilla folder that's overflowing with papers. He opens it and sighs again. "I'm not a miracle worker. I can't fix things like that." He jots down something on the first page then flips through several. He reads it then writes something on that one too. He closes the folder and I notice a hint of sadness on his face. "Yeah, sometimes I do but...look I'd better be going. You too." He sets the phone down and replaces the folder, his back to the door. I hold in my scream as a promiscuous blonde takes a seat across from him. He turns around, a surprised look on his face. "Is everything alright?" She smirks and puts on an innocent face. "No..." She strides over to him and he doesn't move. "I'm lonely," she whispers, running her long-fingered hand up his chest. He catches her wrist and shoves her hand away.

"I don't think Bella would appreciate this. Would she?" "No, but-" "Then, please," he says, motioning towards the door. She starts towards it and glances back at him. He does nothing more and she's gone as quickly as she came. He flicks the light off and shuts the door. He stops short and crouches down, eyes level with mine. "Um, hey," I whisper. He helps me up and I stare at my feet. "Sorry," I mumble. "For what? Isn't that what you wanted? Proof?" "I, uh, yeah but not like that." "Snooping?" I laugh, "Yeah." "I don't mind...so long as you're happy." "I am," I admit. He pulls into his embrace and kisses the top of my head. "Good night, Bella." "Good night. I am sorry, for doubting you." He frowns slightly and shakes his head. "It's alright." I follow behind him upstairs and close my door. "Bella?" Rosalie's voice calls out. "What?" She turns on my lamp. "I know you probably hate me right now and you deserve every right to but for what it's worth, I am sorry. I mean I know you like him and I shouldn't have been so cruel to you." "Rosalie, it's fine. I know how you are. I forgive you." "I swear this must be why you're my best friend." "Yeah." "I'll take the couch."

"Wait..." She looks back at me. "Yeah?" "I have a favor, just a small one." "Okay, lemme hear it." I bite my bottom lip and stutter, "Well, I, uh-" "God, out with it Bella!" "I'm making dinner tomorrow and-" "Wait, don't tell me. You want to impress him?" "Well...yes." "You came to the right person," she giggles, opening up my closet door. She pulls out a plain black dress and immediately replaces it. She holds up two dresses: a red cocktail dress and a beige strapless, figure hugging dress. "I don't know about those. They don't really seem like me." "Why'd you buy them then?" "I think you talked me into getting those..." "Right. This one then," she says in a business like tone. She shoves the beige dress into my arms. "Thanks. We're even now"-she nods-'You can take the room next door. It's free." She leaves and I turn the light out, darkness filling the room.

I blink several times, morning flooding in through the window. I kick off the covers and rush downstairs. "Looking for something?" I jump and face Carlisle. "You _have _to quit doing that." "Heh, my bad." "And yes, I was looking for you." "What for?" "I don't know...just because." "I have to leave." I wrap my arms around him and he jerks me closer until I'm pressed up against him. "Please, don't." "I wish I could stay. But if I did, you might be distracted and forget that promise you made me." His fingertips smooth along my neck and face, the world around us melting away along with any previous thoughts I had. "What promise?" I murmer as he kisses my nose then pulls away. "See what I mean..." I blush and his voice makes one word sound so erotic. "Dinner." "Oh, right," I stutter, gathering myself, "It'll be all set."

I eat breakfast and see Rosalie is still sleeping. It's well after 10. "Hey!" She yelps as I shake her. "Sorry, it's just that-" "Oh my god! Why'd you let me sleep so late? My parents are coming to pick me up in two hours," she screams, glancing at her phone. "Where's your car?" "Got grounded for getting caught smoking." She bolts from the room and I decide to clean up from last night. I carry my box up and place it in my closet then fold up all the blankets that we used to sit on when we watched our movies. I put those away and decide to get started on dinner. The doorbell rings and I answer it. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Hale," I greet the blonde haired woman. I never liked her mom. She always looked like she was eating something sour and dressed like a prostitute, a classy one at that. There's an awkward silence hanging between us. "Isabella, I heard about your loss. So tragic," she finally says, though she hardly sounds sorry. "Thank you." Rosalie comes downstairs with her bags in hand and says her goodbye. I close the door behind them and finish the final preparations for the meal. Alice runs into the kitchen with Carlisle right behind her. "Bella!" "Aw, Alice, I missed you," I squeal, picking her up and hugging her. "You too. You wanna play?" "I'm kinda busy. Maybe in a bit." "Why don't you go outside? I'll be out then," he tells her. "Okay," she chirps, bounding to the door. "So, she left, hmm?" "Uh-huh." "And what's on tonight's menu?" "It's a secret, so get out of here," I tease. He does and I check the food that I had put in the broiler. "Looks fine," I mutter and close the back door behind me.

They're sitting in the middle of the yard, motionless. "Hey guys," I say, walking over to them, "What're you doing?" "Playing a game...not my idea," Carlisle answers. "You lost!" Alice squeals, immediately placing her hand over her mouth, "Oops." "You already won. Rematch?" he asks her. She smiles and says, "Yeah." "Ooh, are you guys playing the 'Be Quiet' game?" I ask, plopping next to her. "Ummhmm, my mom really likes that game." Some strange emotion flashes on Carlisle's face for a second but quickly vanishes as his eyes meet mine. "Ready...set...go!" We all stare at each other for what seems like forever until Alice breaks the silence. "I havta pee." She stands up then realizes her mistake. "Aww!" She runs to the door and looks back to us. "No cheating." I intake a sharp breath as I'm shoved onto my back.

"What're you doing?" I ask as Carlisle towers above me. He grins mischievously and leans in to whisper, "You just lost." "Well, yeah, but-" His mouth cuts off my words and I love it. I suddenly know what it feels like to be in a fairytale. You know, like the movies, when the two destined souls lie back on beautiful, green field and stare up at the bluest sky? And then, they suddenly notice they're not intertwined and kiss like there's no tomorrow. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that perfect but it was pretty close. He stops and I know our moment is soon over. He must be a mind reader or I must be readable because he's suddenly next to me, taking my hand in his. We stare up at the sky and on cue, Alice comes out. I have the urge to jerk my hand away from his, like Alice would say something. She takes his other hand and it's as though the world became perfect this very second. The clouds seem to form shapes in them and we all form different opinions on what we see until the sky is a blue, purplish, pink color. His hand disappears and he gets up. "Sorry. Getting uncomfortable..." I crawl to my feet and we tag behind him.

"It's actually good we came in. It's almost dinner time," I say as I check the clock. "I can't wait," he smirks. I bite my lip and turn away. "I'm going to get ready." "Take all the time you need." I loved that...no rushing. I strip myself of my clothing and slink into the dress. I pull my hair up into a bun and curl the few strands that stick out. I throw on a bit of makeup, what 'they' call natural makeup. Who was this they? My eyes nearly pop out my head as I saw what he was wearing. It looked like something James Bond would wear, classy and sexy at the same time. "You didn't have to get all fancy." "That hardly seems fair...you being able to look stunning and not letting me try to measure up to you," he says, twirling me around in the foyer once. I blush involuntarily. "Trust me. We're far from that." He rolls his eyes but his mouth remains a firm line. I progress past him and go to set the table. Alice was already at the table, looking cute in a skirt and pigtails. I lean over her and set down dishes in front of her. She thanks me and I give an automatic 'You're welcome.' Carlisle clears his throat. I hadn't realized that he had a nice view of looking down my dress. I half smile at him and repeat the process of table setting again.

The food ends up not being burnt so that was good enough for me. I get generous portions for them and myself and go to take my seat. He gets up and pulls out my chair for me, and he's even nice enough to push my seat in once I'm seated. I silently thank God for all the amazing things that have happened so far and for making my pain subside. Alice is already halfway done. It looks like she didn't mind it. Carlisle hardly touch his food. It's not like I poisoned it. If he was going to be like that—what the heck? I feel his hand on my knee and my breath catchs in my throat, threatening to choke me. I shoot him a warning glance but he doesn't hesitate a bit. I know I shouldn't but I kick him in the leg. A vicious look crosses his face. That was a mistake.

I mean sure I wanted him to continue but I didn't want Alice to catch us. His face stays composed while mine becomes a sort of grimace. He manages to eat with one hand, the other still on my knee. It slowly creeps up my leg. He adjusts my dress and presses his hand against my inner thigh. I had to leave before I jumped over the table and gave him a taste of his own medicine. Alice finishes and asks for seconds. This was my chance for getting away. "I'll get you more, Alice." Carlisle's eyes lock onto mine and if looks could kill, then I'd be dead. "No. I'll get my own."

His face softens-probably thinking, "that's my girl"-and I suppress my moans by biting on my bottom lip until I taste blood, the rust salt taste just inside my mouth. I chant in my head continuously: Don't do it. You will ruin everything. Alice nearly eats half of the dinner I had made and I still wasn't done with my first serving. She gets up and tosses her plate into the sink. I'd get that later. She comes back over and says good night to Carlisle. This ought to be interesting. She extends her arms and he gives her a one-armed hug. "Good night, princess." She then decides to walk over to me. Big mistake, Alice. I could not open my mouth no matter what. "Good night, Bella." I nod in her direction and smile, or at least hope it looks like a smile. She wants a hug from me too. Ah, why? Carlisle smirks as I practically squirm out of my chair. I shake my head no and her face sags. I was being a bitch but it wasn't my fault.

When I was sure she was out of hearing range, I let myself go. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You shouldn't hit people. It's rude." "Well, _you _shouldn't be doing that while I'm trying to eat." He smirks again. "I'm trying to see your limits, Bella. Is that really so, so wrong of me?" "No," I say in an inaudible tone. "I'm sorry. What was that?" I sigh. "No," I say louder. He grins in self satisfaction and grabs our plates off the table. Other than that, I clean up while he watches. "Aren't you going to help?" I ask, glancing over at him. "I am helping. I'm keeping you focused." My shoulders drop and I sigh again. "Nevermind." I reach for the pan that had the main course in it and load a plate with the leftovers. I go to toss the pan into the sink and of course it's still hot as hell, literally. I jerk my hand away and curse. Carlisle immediately shoves my hand under cool water and the pain creeps away. "Keep it under that," he instructs, leaving the room and returning seconds later. He shuts the water off and dries my hand then applies aloe vera to the burn that's hardly even visible now. "Ahh, thanks. I-I'm not usually this clumsy." "I don't mind it."

I start to wipe off the table but before I'm finished, he grabs me and lifts me onto it. "Couldn't you have waited two more seconds?" "No..." I selfishly unbutton his shirt and tug it off of him first because I wanted to see him unclothed. He was perfect, I thought as my eyes devoured every inch of him. My fingers run along his well built body once then again, as if he would disappear and I would wake up. I rest my hands on his shoulders as his hands slide under my dress. They brush over my stomach then continue their adventure upwards. He cups me through my bra once then draws his hands away like acid had been thrown on them. "You're gonna get yours." "What?" I pant. He didn't answer. He unclips the fastener at the top of my dress and unzips the back. He starts tugging it off carefully. It gets caught on my ass so he lifts me up me enough to yank it off the rest of the way.

He pushes me down till I'm lying flat on the table and presses his lips to mine, gently at first but it becomes more demanding with each passing second. The table creaks against our combined weight. His hands rests on either side of me and he heaves his weight off a bit. His lips move away and brush against my neck, letting a melodious string of 'ohs' and 'yeses' escape my throat. His hands try to move to my back and I sit up slightly so he can finish his job. He unclasps my bra in about two seconds and tosses it to his feet.

It was like butterflies landed on my chest, his kisses ever so light. My hands claw at his shoulders as he enveloped me into his warm mouth. I sigh his name. He continues moving his mouth down. He pauses at the band of my panties and jerks them off slowly as well. His hand runs over me once. "Say it again," he growls. I shiver in delight and I do as I am told. He snickers at the hold he has over me.

I free my hair from the clip that's barely holding it and gasp as he pulls me to my feet. "Bend over." I hesitate a second and a displeasure comes across his face when I don't move. I quickly compose myself and do my best to look presentable with my ass sticking up in the air. I didn't dare turn my head to see what he was up to, though I had a pretty good idea. I hear his pants unzip. Yep, I had the right one. "Brace yourself, kitten," He mocks. He fully advances on me, wrapping his arm around my hip, pulling me closer to his body. His other hand slips around to my front, teasing me to death. He quickly maintains an even tempo and I could barely remember my name. I soon reach my limit, a white dancing before my eyes, and I jerk back against his hips as I cry out his name. He stops, the zipper again, and I stay in my spot on the table at a loss for words, not that I'd have the breath to say much. My chest hurt like hell, getting all squashed against the table and whatnot.

He bends down to pick up my dress and twirls me back around to face him. "You were-whew, marvelous." His smile was heart stopping and I nod, not sure what else to do. I grab the dress out of his hand and tug it on. He fastens it and holds me in his stare. His mouth lowers to my neck and he bites down, a sudden jolt of pain surging to that spot. It was worth it. He had marked me, made me his. "Sweet dreams." He grins, kissing the tip of my nose. I smile back and finish gathering the rest of my discarded clothes. Well, that's one way to end a nice dinner.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay. Sorry for the long delay. I just can't find time anymore. If there's mistakes, my bad. _


	13. Bad to Worse

**Bella's POV  
**Recommended Song: Let It Go-Fauxliage, The Silence-Mayday Parade

I shut off the water and yank back the curtain. I quickly wrap myself in my towel. I hated that moment where as soon I pulled back the shower curtain it was freezing until I had a towel. I dash into my room and close the door. I dry off and get dressed. I hear a knock on the door. "Ugh, come in." It's Carlisle. "Oh, hey. Um, last night was really something, huh?" He half smiles. "Sure. Bella, I'm leaving." I drop the towel. "What? Leaving? Where? Why?" I try not to yell. "Relax. It's just a conference for work. It's the rest of today and part of tomorrow. I'm having you stay at a, uh, friend's house." "I think I can handle Alice for that long." "Oh I know you can. It's for Alice though. She needs to spend some time with others. I expect you to behave." I refrain from rolling my eyes. Did he think I was five? "Okay, I understand."

Carlisle leans across the seat of the car and gives me an innocent peck on my cheek. I smile and say, "Be safe. Bye." There were three tiny words on the tip of my tongue but I swallow them back down. "Don't you worry about me, kitten." I climb out of the car and go to Alice, who was waiting in the driveway for me. We wave as he drives away.

I feel as if he had stolen some part of me with him. I ignore the hollow feeling as we make our way the front door. I ring the doorbell and a woman answers. "Oh, you must be Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you. Hi, Alice." She extends her hand as she jabbers on and I shake it. She moves so we could get in. "Edward will show you to your rooms." It looks like Carlisle forgot to tell me that. Thanks a lot.

"Bella, hey," he says, nodding in my direction. I follow him upstairs and we go past what I assumed was his room. My room was right next to his. "This is where you're staying." "Edward—the other day at the mall, what did you mean?" "Oh, that...I was just messing around." "Okay," I say. not one bit convinced. I frown and lay my suitcase on the bed. "Alice, you're sharing a room with Jasper. He has two beds for some reason." He says with laughter in his voice. "Thank you, Edward." "Yep. No problem, Alice." What a liar!

Edward comes back to my room, sticking his head in the doorway. "Bella, we're having dinner soon." I laugh and recall yesterday. "What's so funny?" "Nothing," I say, waving him off. "Ugh, ok then." I follow him downstairs and go into the kitchen, where Esme was. "Do you need help?" I ask, hoping she'd say yes so I could avoid Edward. "Oh. No. You're the guest, Bella." Where have I heard that before? She smiles at me. "Alright." I didn't know what else to do so I went into the living room.

Edward sits next to me and I make no effort to start a chat. I twiddle my fingers and think about Carlisle. Wonder what he was doing right now and if he was thinking about me. Thankfully, Esme calls us for dinner and I race to the dining room. She asks, "So, Bella, do you like it here?" "Yeah, it's lovely," I answer and feel Edward's eyes on me. She continues the interrogation and I answer every single one of her silly questions. I take a quick peek at Edward and he's glaring at me. What the heck? Did I say something wrong? I help Esme clear the table and bolt upstairs. I start to close the door but a hand catches it. I sit on the edge of the bed and stare at Edward.

"What do you want?" He leans against the wall in front of me. "Bella, I'm pretty sure we're both uncomfortable with this but you knew this was coming." I turn my head away and this sudden rush of tear floods my eyes. He talks in a quiet voice, one only I could hear. "Bella, I saw it." "Saw what?" I flinch as he moves my collar, revealing my brand, a mark I wore proudly. "I'm not one to judge but you let him walk all over you." He's not 'one to judge'? My ass! "What the hell are you talking about?"

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry. I might've only seen you spend a little bit of time with him but it was enough. You feel like you have to defend him. Well, don't. I know how he is." "And how is he?" I growl, getting inches from his face. "Dr. Cullen is…I don't know how to say it. But he's using you. He plays you like a deck of cards. Does he tell you that he loves you? Ever? I'm only thinking of what's best for you, Bella."

"You don't understand! He does, Edward. He might not tell me directly, but he does! Just shut up about things you don't know about!" I screamed at him, my voice breaking in several spots. "You face reality how you want, Bella. I won't make you do anything." He flits away to the safe haven of his room, leaving my mind cloudy with many thoughts.

I toss and turn all night, pondering over the previous discussion with Edward. Tears flowed down my cheeks like rivers. I wasn't sure why I was crying. It wouldn't make anything better. In fact, it made it worse. Perhaps I was crying because there was a slim chance that this idiot was right. I shudder at that thought. He loved me, didn't he? People did things like that when they loved each other, right? He could have been using his charm and wits to get me right where he wanted me...with him. It felt like a hole ripped through me. I wouldn't let him have his way again until he told me the words I prayed to hear, if I could not fall for his slyness, that is.

I awake to a noiseless house. It was creepy. I got dressed in a white skirt then pulled on a black shirt; under it was a snug gray cami. I had the urge to just walk away from my problems. I join Esme in the kitchen. "Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" I crack a fake smile and say, "Yeah." I still had the hollow feeling. "Hi, Bella," Edward greets me as he walks into the room. "What do you want?" I ask in an irritated tone. "Nothing. Can't a guy say hi?" "Yeah. Hi," I sigh. I continue lounging around outside all day, caught up my troubled thoughts. Edward keeps his distance and Alice…well, she did little kid things. She spent all her time playing with Jasper. I wish I could still do things like that before I got jammed inside this mess. It was getting dark when I went back inside.

The doorbell rings. I know it was him. I'm almost glad but a small part is scared. "Carlisle, hello. The girls were wonderful." "I'm glad to hear that." He smiles at her and I am jealous. "Won't you stay for dinner?" her voice, welcoming. "I wasn't planning on it. But if you insist, then how can I refuse?" I want to smack that woman. She smiles back and says, "Ok. It'll be done soon." He steps inside and shrugs out his coat. Esme takes it and hangs it on the hook on the wall. Like he couldn't do that? He saw me spying—let's say watching, it sounds much nicer—on him. He looks irritated but I find it quite tempting. The corners of my mouth tug upwards into a smile but his remains in a line. Was he mad that I was watching?

As much as I disliked it, I had to sit next to Edward. His lanky body happened to occupy the seat that I reserved for Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes turn to slits and he taunt Edward by brushing up against me as he walked by. My heart races for a second and a heat creeps betweens my legs. Esme seats herself next to Carlisle. Alice and Jasper are in their own little bubble at the end of the table. I eat the food set in front of me, checking on Carlisle every few seconds. His eyes flash from mine to Edward's then finally to Esme's. He sends devious stares at me, irate glares at Edward, and friendly looks at Esme. Was he making me mad on purpose?

I drop my fork and my retarded foot kicks it closer to Carlisle by accident. I was certainly willing to crawl under the table to get it and maybe more but Esme and Carlisle reach for it at the same time. Their hands brush and she jerks hers away. "I'm sorry." When his hand resurfaces from under the table, it contains my fork. "No. It's quite alright, Esme." I stretch over the table to grab it but Esme steals it from his hand. "I'll get you another one, Bella." Her cheeks are slightly pink. _Yes_, _he had that effect on people..._ I sit, waiting for another fork. My eyes wander to Edward. He looks almost smug but angry too. I turn my focus to Carlisle. He's eating like it was some kind of sexual sport and I didn't mind watching. Esme returns and hands me my new fork. "Here you are, dear." "Thank you." "You're welcome," she says in a chipper voice.

I continue adoring Carlisle and Edward nudges my side. I resist smashing his face into his plate and ignore him. He cocks his head close to my ear. "Quit eye fucking." I scowl at him and growl-whisper, "Fuck off!" He goes back to eating and Carlisle's eyes sear mine. He winks and mouths the words, 'Nice one' Well, at least I think so. I'm terrible at reading lips. I grin at him and finish eating. I clear the table of dishes people were done with. Esme thanks me and assists me. Carlisle is suddenly there, talking in his silky, seductive voice. "I think it's best if we leave. I had a wonderful time. It was excellent. Thank you, Esme." "Oh, why thank you. I'm glad. I hope you come around another time." He dazzles her with a grin and said, "Of course."

He goes back in the dining room to snatch Alice away. She says her goodbyes and hugs everyone, including Edward. Blah! I also say bye but hugs weren't really my thing. Carlisle and Edward continue their glaring contest but Esme is too wrapped up in Carlisle to notice. The trip home could have been better. Carlisle taps his hands against the steering wheel, impatiently, as he drove. I just prayed we didn't wreck. No one talks either. We arrive home and Alice goes straight to bed.

"It's just us...once again," he whispers, stating the obvious but I don't mind. "She really seemed interested in you," I laugh, trying to change the subject. "Uh-huh," he mutters, advancing towards me. "Stop!" I shout. He jerks his hands away, his expression surprised. "What's wrong?" "I need to know that you love me." I say with courage I didn't know I had. "You need to know? Why do I have to reassure you?" I couldn't met his eyes and mutter under my breath, "Just please for me. Tell me…"

He remains silent. Was Edward right? I swallow the lump in my throat. "Carlisle?" I whisper, choking on his name. I look up at him and his face is contorted deep in thought. I study his face and whimper as it turns into something unfamiliar: rejection. Tears blind me and I storm out of the back, the door slamming so hard that the frame shakes. The inky sky lets rain seep from the clouds and I merely stand outside for some time, letting the rain drench my skimpy clothing, and trying to remember to breathe.

I run around to the front of the house and cross the road. I look back to the house, expecting to see Carlisle in the window or something at least. Nothing. The house is black. I ran, simply ran, until my legs turned to rubber. The gravel digs into me as I collapse in a heap on the side of the road. I tremble from the cold mix of night air and rain. Probably from my crying too. I lift my head and sob even harder at the sight before me. My house. Why why why did you have to leave me? I suddenly felt like the life was sucked out of me. My stomach heaves for release and I gag in an attempt to hold it back. I let myself go. Did it matter? Did I matter? I was unwanted and I didn't care who saw.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, that was long but you deserve it. Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you have an awesome day._


End file.
